masa depan dimatamu
by valentich
Summary: hai. namaku minseok. 18 tahun dan aku bisa melihat masa depan orang hanya dengan melihat mata orang lain./xiuhan/lumin/ brief mention of death/oneshot


**matahari musim dingin present :**

 **masa depan di matamu**

 **hae semua! cuma mau beri warning dikit, tolong maklumi jongdae disini yang jadi adik kembar minseok disini ya! lagi mentok nih hehe. mirip miripin aja! *maksa***

* * *

Hai.

Namaku minseok.

Seorang remaja biasa berumur 18 tahun yang takut dengan kehidupan berserta isi-isinya.

selama ini aku hidup di dalam bayangan, bersembunyi lebih tepatnya.

Menghindari berinteraksi, menghindar dari pandangan orang lain dan selalu menyendiri.

Memang agak janggal dari pada remaja seumuran ku yang kerap bersosialisasi dengan teman dan orang-orang di dekat mereka

Semua ini berkat kemampuan sialan (ibu ku selalu bilang ini adalah sebuah anugerah) yang selalu menghantui hari-hari ku

Aku bisa melihat masa depan hanya dengan menatap mata seseorang.

Ya, masa depan.

* * *

Seperti yang kubilang tadi aku bisa melihat masa depan hanya dengan menatap mata seseorang namun, bukan berarti semua orang yang ku tatap matanya atau orang yang beradu pandang dengan ku bisa kulihat masa depan nya.

Kadang ada beberapa orang yang masa depannya abu Seperti pengelana tanpa tujuan, walaupun jarang ada juga beberapa orang yang tak sengaja beradu pandang dengan ku masa depannya hitam seperti hidupnya sampai pada hari itu saja.

Aku tak bisa melihat masa depan ku sendiri, entah sudah beberapa ratus kali aku menatap refleksi diriku sendiri di depan kaca dan menatap mata ku sendiri tetapi tetap tidak berhasil.

Aku juga tak bisa melihat masa depan ibuku, satu satunya orang yang bisa ku tatap dengan lama.. Mungkin ia memiliki kemampuan seperti ku? Ataukah masa depan nya abu? Atau mungkin saja hitam? Entahlah.

Aku tak terlalu memikirkannya, Toh takdir sudah di tentukan oleh Tuhan dan kita memilih jalan yang telah disediakan. Aku hanya mempunyai kelebihan melihat apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang bukannya merubah takdir yang telah ditentukan.

Semua orang yang tahu akan kemampuan ku takut akan diriku. Bahkan Jongdae, adik kembar ku sendiri. Aku tak pernah memberitahunya secara langsung namun sepertinya ia sudah mengetahui kemampuan ku sejak lama karena kami tak saling bertatap-tatapan. Bahkan, ketika kamar kami dijadikan satu selalu dia yang pertama menghindari tatapanku. Aku mengerti dan memakluminya.

mempunyai kakak yang bisa mengetahui apa saja yang akan terjadi dimasa depan mu memang menakutkan dan aku sepenuhnya paham tentang hal itu.

Mungkin ia juga tak mau berakhir seperti ayah kami yang meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil pada saat kami berusia 10 tahun. Dan bagian yang paling mengerikannya lagi aku sudah memberi tahu ayah kami bagaimana ia terbunuh, dimana juga kapan ia menghembusknan nafas terakhirnya sementara aku tak bisa memperpanjang umur ayah kami barang satu detik pun.

Sejak saat itu sampai detik ini aku selalu memikirkan bahwa Tuhan benar – benar membenci ku.

Sering aku berfikir 'Sampai kapan aku hidup seperti ini?'

Tak pernah bersosialisasi, bertemu orang lain atau sekedar berjalan-jalan tanpa merasa was-was. Bahkan untuk membeli makanan ringan di mini market pun aku harus mengumpulkan nyali dan mengatur strategi agar tak menatap si penjaga kasir saat membayar.

Lalu dimana sekolah menjadi tempat menyenangkan untuk belajar ataupun sekedar mengobrol dengan teman-teman, untukku sekolah adalah mimpi buruk yang tak kunjung habis. Aku menempati tempat duduk paling belakang, memakai kacamata tebal dengan poni rambut menutupi mata, hanya berinteraksi seperlunya dan menghindari tatapan mata sebisa ku. Untungnya, Teman teman di kelas menjauhi ku karena aku terlalu tertutup jadi aku tak perlu sering-sering berinteraksi dengan mereka.

Aku tak mau mengulangi kejadian dimana aku menatap masa depan mengerikan guru biologi kami yang akan bujang seumur hidupnya dan aku hanya bisa meringis sekaligus tersenyum miris ketika berada dihadapan nya.

Kerap aku ingin sekali mengakhiri hidup ku karena beban yang aku pikul sendirian ini namun tak bisa karena aku terlalu pengecut. Payah sekali aku ini ya?

Melihat dan mengetahui masa depan orang lain jauh lebih memusingkan dari yang kau kira. Memang menyenangkan melihat orang lain berhasil di masa depannya tetapi apabila orang itu gagal? Aku sudah banyak melihat masa depan orang yang gagal dan nantinya mereka akan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri karena merasa mereka gagal dalam hidup lalu berpikir tidak ada gunanya lagi hidup dan itu sangat menyakitkan, Mereka sekarang tersenyum dan menikmati hidup seperti tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Tapi aku tahu aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku tak berdaya.

Itulah bagian yang paling ku benci dari kemampuan ku ini.

Kadang aku iri dengan Jongdae, iri sekali.

Ia bisa menjalani hidup normal tanpa harus terbebani kemampuan seperti milik ku.

Berbanding terbalik dengan ku Jongdae sangatlah populer, mempunyai banyak teman dan sosialis. Ia juga–

 _Tingtong! Tingtong!–_ terdengar bunyi bel rumah kami. Rumah kami jarang kedatangan tamu kalaupun ada tamu itu pun tamunya Ibu… Tetapi Ibu sedang menghadiri acara pernikahan tetangga kami, sementara aku tak mungkin mempunyai teman yang bertamu berarti…

 _"_ _Permisi! Jongdae!? LUHAN IS IN THE HOUSEEEEE!" Tingtong! Tingtong!_

Ah teman si Jongdae ternyata. Biarkan saja ia yang buka…

Tapi… Dari tadi aku sama sekali tak melihat Jongdae dan terakhir ia masih berada di tempat tidurnya dan aku tak melihat ia turun (tempat tidur kami model tingkat)

"HYUNG?!" terdengar suara Jongdae dari kamar mandi. "SEOK HYUNGG suara ku terdengar ga?"

"terdengar kok!"

"Si Lu han pea –maksudku temen aku udah datang ya?" tanya Jongdae yang dilatar belakangi suara bel yang masih teman Jongdae itu pencet.

"Iya tuh masih mencet-mencet brutal bel rumah. Cepetan sana bukain… Kau tau aku tak bisa membukakan pintu untuk orang kerena otomatis orang itu akan menatap ku"

jongdae meringis. "Bukain pintunya dong seok.. Urgent nih, kau tau aku lagi musuhan sama pencernaan ku.. Ayolah sekali aja.. Gak perlu natap langsung kabur aja!" pinta Jongdae lalu ia kembali dalam urusan 'musuhan sama pencernaan alias diare' nya itu.

Akupun menyerah lalu bergegas kebawah untuk membukakan pintu untuk teman jongdae sekaligus menghentikan suara bel laknat tersebut.

Setelah secara singkat mengumpulkan nyali aku pun membukakan pintu untuk teman jongdae dengan kepala tertunduk. Menghindari tatapan mata.

Aku hanya melihat muka teman Jongdae hanya sebatas mulut dan hidung nya saja namun tampaknya ia merengut kesal

"woi lama banget bukain nya dae!" gerutunya

ah~ ia mengira kalau aku jongdae. Kami kembar identik, wajar kalau kami sangat mirip.

"maaf lama.. temannya Jongdae ya?" ucap ku sambil membuat gestur mempersilahkannya masuk, masih sambil tertunduk.

"hah?"

"Jongdae nya lagi di toilet tapi bentar lagi juga selesai kok. aku kakak kembarnya, Minseok."

"oh astaga maaf maaf! kamu Minseok kelas 12.1 ya? Mirip banget sih sama Jongdae!" ucap si luhan ini dengan heboh. "kenalin aku lu han," ia pun menjulurkan tangan nya, menawarkan jabat tangan.

Akupun menjabat tangan lu han canggung. "kim minseok salam kenal"

"eh kok nunduk aja sih gamau liat muka ku? Muka ku emang jelek beneran ya?"

aduh, aduh, mampus aku mampuslah. Jongdae kemana sih ayolah Jongdae cepatlah selamatkan kakak malang mu ini.

Ingin aku mengadah tetap aku tetap tertunduk, ga punya nyali habisnya.

"hei? Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya si lu han itu. Penasaran banget sih orangnya.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengadah, paling hanya masa depan biasa..

Namun Ketika aku ingin mengadah ia sudah merundukan kepala untuk menatap wajahku.

Dan mata kami bertemu.

Badan ku membeku, aku seperti terhisap dalam ruang waktu. Ini biasa, inilah yang aku rasakan ketika menatap masa depan seseorang. Sekarang aku sedang melihat Seseorang yang sedang membuka dasi kantoran nya, duduk di sofa lalu menghela napas capek. Tunggu-tunggu mukanya sangatlah familiar itu seperti–

EH?! di-diriku sendiri?! Tapikan ini bukan masa depan ku?! Melainkan si lu han itu!? Bagaimana bi –

 _"_ _hey malam sekali pulangnya, sehun dan zitao menunggu mu sampai tertidur"_

 _diriku sendiri menoleh, aku ikut menoleh. Dan itu lu han. Masih memakai kemeja putih namun tanpa dasi dan tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Jari telunjuknya mengenakan cincin yang sama dengan miliku dimasa depan…._

YA! YA! TUNGGU, TUNGGU, TUNGGU! Aku tak mungkin bisa menikah! Apa lagi dengan si lu han yang aku baru temui tadi!

Semoga dia Jongdae.. Semoga Jongdae.. Muka kami kan mirip..

 _"_ _lu~ kau membuat ku merasa semakin bersalah kepada mereka. Salahkan si kepala departemen yang akan dipecat tahun depan itu! Dia menyuruhku menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya sementara ia pulang untuk pijat refleksi. Dasar tua bangka!"_

yep. Itu aku. Bukan Jongdae. Hanya aku yang bisa mengumpat dengan menyelipkan masa depan kelam seseorang dan aku di masa depan sama sekali tak menatap lu han masa depan itu langsung.

Lu han masa depan itu tertawa kecil. _"dasar kau ini lu. Jangan begitu, Kau lupa kalau masa depan orang bisa berubah-ubah?" ucapnya lalu terkekeh kembali sambil memberi segelas teh kepada diriku dimasa depan. "besok pagi minta maaflah kepada anak-anak mu itu. Mereka pasti kesal"_

HAH?! APA?! ANAK-ANAK?! SEJAK KAPAN?!

Sejak negara api datang menyerang kah?! Atau sejak indonesia turun salju?!

Karena aku tidak tahu akan ketidak mungkinan ini!

astaga, astaga, Tuhan keluarkan aku dari sini! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. ini–

lagi-lagi aku merasa terhisap kembali. Kali ini sepertinya bebeda waktu.

Sekarang aku menatap diri ku sendiri yang jauh lebih muda dari yang kulihat sebelumnya, aku seperti di dalam tubuh lu han.

 _"_ _minseok, aku ingin kau menyimpan sesuatu untuk ku. Boleh kan?"_

 _"_ _tumben, Boleh kok. Memang apa yang ingin kau simpan? Barang mantan mu yang terdahulu kah?"_ terdengar lu han tertawa.

 _"_ _heh! Emang kau han!."_ Aku dimasa depan ikut terkekeh dengan lu han

 _"_ _kebiasaan suka asal ceplos! Sebenarnya aku ingin menitip pesan ke minseok kecil di masa lalu, boleh kan?"_

 _"_ _hah memang bisa?"_ tanya lu han sambil memasang pose berfikir.

aku di masa depan mengedikkan bahu. _"Entahlah..Aku tak mengerti, Tapi ketika aku melihat mata mu waktu pertama kali aku bisa melihat diriku yang sekarang memberikan pesan hidup untuk diriku waktu itu. Mengerti?"_

 _"_ _hemm…..engga ngerti."_

aku di masa depan menghela napas pasrah. Lelah mungkin.

 _"_ _yasudahlah. Tapi aku boleh menitip pesan di dirimu kan?"_

 _"_ _enggak seperti di ruqiyah atau pengeluaran roh jahat gitu kan seokie?"_

diriku kembali menghela napas pasrah. Kasihan lawan bicaranya rada bego.

 _"_ _ya enggak lah! Astaga lu.. Aku cuma akan ngomong ke kamu kok!"_

 _"_ _oh yasudah ngomong aja susah banget kayaknya"_

untuk ketiga kalinya aku di masa depan menghela napas tapi sesaat kemudian ia menatap serius ke lu han(dan aku secara tidak langsung)

 _"_ _minseokkie kecil, janganlah berpikir kau hanya sendiri di dunia ini dan janganlah berpikir kau hanyalah satu- satunya. Kau bisa melihat takdir orang lain tapi kau tidak bisa melihat takdir kau sendiri. Itu pertanda, kau harus berjuang hidup agar bisa menemukan akhir dari takdir mu sendiri."_

Kata – kata yang itu membuat ku tertegun, membuat ku berpikir dan mengulang kembali pemikiran ku yang terdahulu.

aku yang tertutup dengan dunia luar aku yang menutup diri dengan dunia bagaimana bisa kata-kata tersebut keluar dari diriku dimasa depan? Bagaimana bisa aku menyimpulkan seperti itu sementara sekarang saja aku sudah menyerah dengan hidupku?

Dan perkataan diriku dimasa depan selanjutnya seperti menjawab pertanyaan di kepala ku

 _"_ _jalani saja hidup mu dulu mini minseok, jangan menyimpulkan kau mempunyai nasib tersial di dunia.. jalan mu masih panjang. Sejenak lupakan kemampuan yang kita miliki dan nikmati hidup yang diberikan tuhan kepada kita. Bagaimana? Waktu yang bagus untuk mempunyai hidup yang lebih baik bukan?"_

dia benar, tidak terlalu sepenuhnya benar tapi dia tetap benar.

Aku selalu menempatkan bahwa hidup bersembunyi itu _comfort zone ku._

Tapi bukan. Sama sekali bukan zona nyamanku.

Aku berhak mempunyai hidup normal. Bukan bersembunyi dari manusia dan masa depan mereka. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut, pengecut akan perubahan yang akan terjadi pada diriku.

Aku– aku tak bisa… aku terlalu takut akan perubahan.. perubahan yang akan merubah ku entah menjadi lebih baik atau menjadi lebih buruk.

 _"_ _ah terakhir.. jalani saja dulu. Masa depan bisa menunggu. Jalani saja langkah perlangkah, jangan buru-buru. Oke?"_

diakhir kata itu aku kembali terhisap dalam akhirnya aku akan kembali ke dunia nyata.

"–ey dia bangun! hyung? Minseok? Hey! Kau tidak apa-apa?" terdengar suara jongdae juga lu han mengoceh dengan mandarin yang tak bisa aku mengerti

"hng, ya tidak apa-apa.. hanya merasa sangat pusing" ucap ku sembari memegang kepala dan menatap langit-langit, tak ingin menatap jongdae maupun minseok.

Tapi tunggu.

Kenapa aku tertidur di sofa? Bukan nya tadi aku menatap mata luhan dan–

"kau benar tidak apa-apa minseok? Kau tadi pingsan saat kita berkenalan, apakah kau sakit?" tanya lu han penasaran.

Oh.

…Eh?

Aku pingsan? Biasanya aku hanya akan terpaku sebentar lalu normal kembali..

Bisa kulihat jongdae menyerenyit. "berkenalan? Apakah kau melihat mata kakak ku han?"

"tentu, tadinya dia tak mau melihat ku..kukira dia tidak suka dengan ku atau sakit..seperti kubilang tadi ketika aku bertatapan dengan kakak kembar mu sedetik kemudian dia tak sadarkan diri dan aku berteriak panik.." jelas luhan . "jadi kau ga dengerin aku tadi dae!?"

"engga." Jawab jongdae jujur dan langsung digaplok.

"ah begitu..mungkin aku mengalami _aftershock_ " gumamku namun bisa didengar jelas oleh minseok maupun jongdae.

" _aftershock_? Karena apa? Kau sakit apa?" tanya lu han dengan cepat.

Sementara jongdae yang sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan ku terdiam sejenak, lalu dengan ragu-ragu ia bertanya.

"hyung, apa–…apa yang kau lihat di mata lu han? Apa yang kau lihat sampai-sampai kau tak sadarkan diri selama hampir satu jam penuh?"

satu jam? Whoa, Sekaget itu kah aku dengan masa depan yang ku baca tadi?

Tapi.. pengalaman tadi membuatku tersadar.

Sadar akan hidupku. Aku harus memanfaatkan hidupku sebaik mungkin, aku harus membantu orang lebih banyak dalam hidup ku, aku tidak boleh menyerah sebelum mencoba, aku seharusnya bersyukur dan yang paling penting aku tak boleh selalu menjadi pengecut. aku harus berani dalam hidup.

"hyung? Apa yang kau lihat dimata luhan?" tanya jongdae lagi. Sementara lu han memandang kami dengan tatapan bingung.

dengan memberanikan diri aku menatap mata jongdae, lalu melihat masa depan nya yang masih sama persis seperti 7 tahun yang lalu, terakhir aku menatapnya.

Masa depannya cerah sebagai seorang tentara tingkat tinggi namun harus tewas tragis saat melaksanakan tugas.

"hyung! Cepat jawab. Apa yang kau lihat di mata lu han?" tanya jongdae sambil balas menatapku.

Aku memutuskan untuk jujur. "aku melihat diriku."

"HAH?!"

"aku melihat diriku dae, aku melihat diriku dimasa depan luhan."

Jongdae dan luhan serentak menganga.

Aku juga memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi pengecut dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya walaupun kenyataan yang diberikan sangatlah pahit.

"oya dae, sebaiknya urungkan niat mu sebagai tentara sehabis melaksanakan wajib militer. Kau akan tewas saat bertugas saat perang saudara 9 tahun lagi"

BRUK!  
"ASTAGA JONGDAE!"

"sudah kuduga reaksinya akan seperti ini. _Well_ , kenyataan nya memang seperti itu"

lu han menatap ku, seperti takut namun penasaran dan mempunyai perasaan.

Salah satu tatapan yang jarang aku lihat . "kau–kau benar bisa menatap masa depan?"

Aku mengangguk. "terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, walaupun terlalu cepat aku ingin berterimakasih karena kau sudah merubah presepsiku tentang hidup."

"um…sama-sama?"

"yah, sebaiknya aku dan jongdae harus bertukar tempat. Ayo angkat dia ke sofa ini, tepat sejam lagi dia akan bangun kok."

Dan itulah, itu sepenggal kisah hidupku. Seorang remaja biasa 18 tahun yang bisa melihat masa depan dan tak takut lagi dengan hidup.

* * *

 **sebenarnya i have conffesion to make...**

 **ini cerpen tugas bahasa indonesia ku yang namanya cuma diganti *makanya banyak pesan idup hehe***

 **mohon maaf jika ada typo! cuma direplace doang soalnya heehehehe**

 **kritik dan saran dibutuhkan loh! thankyouuuu**


End file.
